When Stars Cry
by Silenced Renegade
Summary: What happened to everyone after Luna's exile and banishment to the moon? Did Celestia have the loyalty of everypony? Were there some behind her back who still were faithful to Princess Luna? Luna had a best friend, who swore her vengeance against Celestia and refused Celestia's reign to be supreme.
1. Introduction

_"The memories of Luna's banishment are remembered by all of her children. Ponies cried each time the Nightmare moon would ascend it's pale embodiment into the sky. Everypony knew that the night's coat was dotted with the Princess's tears. This is how our story foretells. What was to be true."_

A voice in the dim light was heard, nopony could say who it's owner was yet.

_"I am one of her best friends, and also her journalist. But you don't know who I am yet. So let me tell you."_

A glow of green eyes blink from the darkness, and a rustle of wings is noticeably heard.

_"In fact, allow me to tell you about what happened from my eyes, and through my feelings of it. The followers of the tyrant always tell lies about what happened. Allow me to tell you the truth."_


	2. Torture Over Death

There was nothing, only darkness, and dampness. Vibration shook my frail frame, keeping me from the solace of sleep. It had only been last night... My Princess, and my best friend was sent into exile to her precious gem that lights the sky. Her sister called upon the Elements of Harmony, and next Luna was gone... My wail was still a vivid echo in my ears.

_"No! Please! Show her mercy, Celestia!"_

The look in the tyrant's eyes... I should have known my pleas would have fell on deaf ears. My eyes turned up to the barred window, where silver light filtered through the iron. The sound of rustling and clinking could be heard, as I moved my hind legs before I would be pulled back violently. I slowly looked behind me, noticing my hooves were in shackles and I was kept from looking towards my friend's joy.

A whimper escaped my mouth, one of misery as I stared towards the window. Soon I reared and attempted to desperately reach towards the wall with my fore hooves and rest them on it. I opposed the tyrant along with Luna's other children, and her other follower's. It would make sense why I was jailed... The iron around my hind quarters harshly pressed towards the base of my legs as I attempted to glimpse the precious light of my Princess's gem.

"You don't cry alone, my friend Luna... Your children mourn with you." I whispered to the window.

It crossed my curiosity as to who else was banished or chained for being a sympathizer. Her guards...surely. I only faintly knew them, a knock came to my door and my gaze turned to the large metal slab. I queried who entreated entrance, my answer followed in as none other than the tyrant, herself.

"Star, I know that her banishment struck you hard. I will not apologize for what had to be done."

I glared at her fiercely, my flank stung due to cuts over it from a forgotten fight.

"Don't come and speak your false grievances to me, I wish not to hear them."

My words bore no warmth, nor did my gaze which burned with cold hatred into the tyrant's. My next statement almost seemed to cause her some sadness, which was not long lasting.

"Why do you hold me here? Instead of banish me too, or kill me?" I growled these in a hoarse whisper.

Her worry and sadness vanished as soon as it appeared, brief like how she exiled my best friend. Her sorrow for casting Luna to her prison was nothing, nothing more than an empty feeling to her. One she should be forced with for years, like she has forced on the dark mare and her children.

"I was hoping to sway your thoughts Star... I was so hoping to."

Celestia sighed and shook her head, while standing and turning.

"I see as though, I can not."

I looked into a pool of rain water, all that greeted me was the reflection of myself looking poorly. My murky coat was a mess, crimson covered me in patches and the shine that my best friend usually noted in my green eyes, was gone.

"If I can not change your mind, then like her guards, I shall exile you also."

"So be it, fiend. It better serves than here." I turned back to the sun-bearing tyrant.

It was no sooner her voice sounded again, and with an unalarming malice. Her personal guards flooded into the cell, causing me to whirl with narrowed eyes.

"Knock her out and relocate her to Ponyville. But render her flightless."

She was making her minions break my wings. I was not about to give them the satisfaction, my wings unfurled and thrust the air furiously, her guards easily held their ground while slowly advancing. Closer, at this point I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to move back, but the weight of one guard on the chains caused me to be forced to the ground.

"You could have saved yourself from this, traitor." A guard growled at me, his horn was glowing grey before he added,"I'm sorry you had no sense to join her."

My own growl answered the unicorn's, but it was cut off by a rush of pain and a nauseous feeling, blood flooded my mouth and I could also smell it. My shoulders and back howled with an unrealistic agony, the pain was unbearable and my eyes stung with crystalline tears, my gaze was hazing over. I was unsure as to how long I could stay awake any longer, so I aimed a thread to the tyrant and her day-dwellers.

"I promise by Luna's night that I'll return to-"

I couldn't finish my promise, as I suddenly was wrenched into unconsciousness by the pain, and the guise of darkness appeared in my vision.

* * *

**_While this entire adventure is beginning, a note from me, your author I would love to point out is my writing may be rusty a bit, it's been years since I've written a fanfiction and it's beginning to come back. Input would be appreciated, any it may be to make this or anything else better. _**

**_For the record, I do not own My Little Pony, nor would I probably wish to, none of the characters I use in this are mine but my own, Star._ **


	3. Lost

I woke up and to my surprise I was not out in the open, like I thought the guards would have done. I was in a nicely furnished house which struck my curiosity of who would take me in. I searched my surroundings for signs of someone, or signs that someone owned the house. So far I found no such signs, but I heard a door creak and the voice of another pony.

"I see that you're finally awake. I'm glad you aren't injured beyond the cuts and your wings."

My head turned in the direction of who spoke, which I saw a brown stallion, his blue eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. However I had questions, for what happened and how I had appeared in...apparently, his house? Such information would be comforting to know.

"Thank you... but how did I get here? And, who are you?"

The stallion smiled, and shook his head.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. I am Whooves, Doctor Whooves. You were dropped outside in the square, I found you and brought you inside."

So my previous thought about the guards was right, they did leave me out in the open. This caused my coat to twitch, the guards were as barbaric as the tyrant herself.

"Are you alright? Do you remember anything from before?"

I blinked away my thoughts, the memories from before were all blurs to me... I could hardly remember them, my best friend...the elements orbitting around Celestia, her incantation, the cries of Luna as she was banished. I shook my head.

"Faintly."

Whooves blinked, then tilted his head at my reply. I could tell he was confused, the air around him was vibrating a bit.

"Luna's exile, I was held jailed and Celestia was trying to persuade me to join her. I opposed her and so she sentenced me to exile. Here."

Suddenly the air around him and I shifted, it was a dark feeling and almost resonated like an unholy aura off of the male. His mood changed as instantly as it could, and all at the naming of the tyrant. This rose my curiosity... Did Doctor Whooves, hate the tyrant Princess as much as myself? My query would have to come for a later time.

"My wings, you said they were broken and my flank was covered in cuts. How badly?" I was afraid to ask, however did so besides.

A flicker of worry appeared in the blue depths of the stallion's gaze, as he lightly tapped his hoof against the floor a few times while attempting to say what he wished without appearing too cynical. I could however tell though, despite his attempts to hide his fear, if not my coat, my wings held a difficult story to tell. I would have stood, but my legs ached and the muscles in them flamed in protest to any movement or even flexing I did.

"Star, was it? Your flank was easily able to be attended to, the cuts should heal in days time. But your wings however...I don't know what she, or her guard's, did. But they seem pretty badly torn up. Feathers are ripped from places, skin was torn and bleeding heavily...the breaks also seemed heavy. We did what we could."

We? "We?" My question was abrupt but also instant.

"Another two residents of the town and I, you can meet them later. For now, you should maybe rest."

I narrowed my eyes quizzicaly, it seemed suspicious. In a day, I was left for the wolves, I was taken in by a resident townpony, who seemed all too willing to give his name... and I was also, taken care of. They didn't know who I was and yet did all this. I suppose I should be grateful...

"Please Star... Rest will help you heal, and I would find reassurance in knowing it could help your wings get stronger so that you may be able to fly again."

Whooves voice sounded grieving, and it had also softened. I looked up into his blue gaze, searching for an answer behind his sympathy within his eyes. However I pulled my green eyes away, something within his gaze made me, something about it just told me to. I slid my eyes over my bandanged wings, blood stuck to the wrapping and also caused my feathers to itch uncomfortably.

Brown hair fell over my face as I looked down, then out of a window. I wonder if...If he'd allow me to sleep out in the open air. Out under the stars, under the moon. Under my friend's precious light of the darkness. Soon I looked back at him and went to open my mouth, however I closed it, finding no words to be able to speak.

Whooves tilted his head, one ear turning back as he looked at me. I noticed his gaze look towards my flank, towards where my cutie mark rested, and his eyes seemed to glow a bit in curiosity. Soon his eyes wandered back to mine, was there something odd about somepony that wasn't from Ponyville? Or somepony with a mark like mine?

"Um...Doctor Whooves? May I rest outside, under the vigilance of the Princess?"

What I asked caused his head to suddenly straighten as he stared at me, I could tell now that I definitely wasn't some normal townpony. ... ... How wonderful. But he didn't say anything about it, instead Whooves smiled and closed his eyes. This gesture came strangely to me, noteably, Luna did it often when we were by each other. But it was her being friendly and playful. I didn't know this pony...

"If it will ease you and help you rest, go ahead Star. I would like to speak with you when you wake up in the morning though."

A smile adorned my face, and I nodded towards the male. At least his kindness was sincere, not like something the traitor tried to fake. I made a mental note: Someponies are better than the tyrant; while walking my way towards the door and heading outside. I used my shoulder to ease it open, still finding it hard to raise my hooves more than a few inches off the ground. As I made it outside, I heard the stallion call to me.

"See you in the morning, Star. Good evening."

"See you in the morning Doctor Whooves. Rest well."


End file.
